Kuchinashi Lydia
is one of the main cures in Lovely Star Pretty Cure!. She is cool and popular, and uses many slang. She is not very romantic, and for her a perfect date is to stay at home playing some video games. She spends a lot of time on her social networks, posting, sharing, giving, etc. etc. Her catchphrase Her Alter ego is , the electric heart whose color theme is purple. She's represent by Smoky Quartz and her type of Cristal is "Electric Heart" or "EH" Appearance Lydia is a short and fair skinned girl. Her hair is usually loose and is wavy and is of violet-blue color to match with her brown eyes with purple eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. She also use silver star-shaped earrings. Her casual wear consists of a purple hoodie over a white shirt and with black shorts with white stripes and with purple tennis shoes. Sometimes she is seen using her hoodie unzipped with black leggings and purple tennis. As Cure Valentine, Lydia's hair turns into purple and more waiver, blue stripes on the bangs and in the ends of her hair and with bangs swooped to the side. Her hair is keep into twintails held with two black bows with two heart-shaped smoky quartz attached to the center of each bow. Her eyes also turn into light blue and her usual silver star-shaped earrings turns golden and with a purple headband attached to a purple knot-bow with a navy blue butterfly-shaped stone in the middle. She wears a pale purple shirt with puff sleeves beneath a purple vest with a golden medallion on the center of a purple bow that rests at her chest with a small frilly piece behind it. She use black shorts over purple leggings and pale purple ankle boots with two blue bows in both the sides of the boots and with the shoelace forming several 'X'. She also wears pale purple gloves, exposing her hands except a light purple covering on her middle fingers. Her LoveSet in mobile form is stored in a small bag tied with a silver strap on the left side of the waistband and the violet bag has the letters 'EH' which is a reference to her type of Crystal. Personality Lydia is a popular and social butterfly girl who has a larger group of friends. She is popular by to be funny and kind and she try to help the peoples when they are with problem. By the students, she gets called of "Electric Butterfly" by likes to play with electric things and to be a social butterfly. She likes of jokes and laugh even if they are bad. Lydia easily makes friends, boys and girls, even with sometimes some boys feel in love for her. Towards girls, she acts as a female but towards the boys she act as a tomboy, she also use slang. She is smart and help the peoples to study, her love for games and animes makes she create a lot of original characters and write some fanfics. She thinks that she is only a normal people and that not is so beautiful or funny as her friends says and she also likes to write music, sing and dance. She not is fisicamente strong and has afraid to hurt someone, she is shy towards estranged peoples, mainly with olders than her. About love, she's not good at it. Every time she sees her crush with a different girl, she feels jealous and go to end with the talk. She blush every time she see Adrian and don't stop thinking about him, she stay happy when they are together and don't want to stop talking with him. Relationship *'Aikawa Julie' - Two good friend. Even if they don't agree with a lot of things they still keep a very stable relationship. Julie help Lydia with Adrian. *'Ishikawa Adrian' - Her long-time friend and also passion. Lydia and Adrian met by chance and eventually got to know each other better, Lydia began to develop a crush on him and she feels jealous every time she sees him with a girl. Cure Valentine Her Alter ego is . She's represent by Smoky Quartz and her powers are based on love and light. Her Crystal is diamond-shaped and brown and is of the type "Electric Heart". She transform with the phase "Pretty Cure, Love Set" and her basic attack is "Flying Hurricane". Transformation Sequence At first, one big purple heart-shaped gem appears on the LoveSet screen, then the purple gem begins to emit purple waves that are scattered around the screen and make the heart shine in various different colors and the LoveSet screen glow in violet. Lydia's hair is tied into a twintail and two black bows appears on each side of the twintail. She moves hair and winks while shouts out the transformation phrase and a violet light shines. Lydia snaps her fingers, causing blue electricity to surround her. White butterflies begin to encircle Lydia's hands, feet and body thus making her gloves, boots and dress appear. One butterfly land in the center of her chest turning into a golden medallion and with a bow. Small white butterflies are transformed into her earrings, choker and the headband and her eyes also change the colour. She strike a pose before lands on ground and introduce herself. Attacks * - Cure Valentine create a gardenia from her LoveSet, she pick up the gardenia, she points up the gardenia creating a giant silvery butterfly and releases the attack on the enemy. Etymology Kuchinashi - クチナシ is the Japanese name for a Gardenia. In Hanakotoba, the Gardenia has the meaning of Secret Love which could be a reference to the secret love that Lydia has for Adrian. Lydia - Means "from Lydia" in Greek. Lydia was a region on the west coast of Asia Minor. In the New Testament this is the name of a woman converted to Christianity by Saint Paul. In the modern era the name has been in use since the Protestant Reformation. Music Lydia's voice actress, Akimichi Lydia have participated in several image songs for the character they play. Many of them include duets with Yoshida Hiromi who voices Aikawa Julie and Nao Toyama who voices Himesawa Julieta. *'"3Q4" LOVE' Duets *'Romantic♡Night' (Along with Yoshida Hiromi and Nao Toyama) Trivia *She is the first cure to not use a skirt but shorts instead. *She shares the same name with her voice actress. *She is the first pretty cure to have her own mobile device. *She is the first purple cure to be cheerful and friendly while the others past cures are more serious. *Lydia is undoubtedly the cure that has matured most between Julie and Julieta. *Lydia can crying, singing and crying while singing, something she has shown a few times, and according to Kuchinashi Lydia, she will do it more and more. *Lydia is the second pretty cure with a larger family, preceded by Midorikawa Nao. *She lost her father and her best/boyfriend along with a lot of childhood friends, which should be one of the reasons she cries so much. *She tried to be Adrian's girlfriend but as he was about to move it did not last long, but it makes her the first Cure to have a boyfriend. (Even if they have broken) *Different from her brothers, Lydia uses her mother surname while Bolt and Inoe use their father's surname. *Lydia has a bit of Sans' personality as they likes to make puns and jokes, are Lazies and want to protect their families. **They also like Ketchup a lot and their younger brothers are tiller than them. Category:Purple Cures Category:Lovely Star Pretty Cure! Category:Lovely Star Pretty Cure! characters Category:User:SmokyQuartz97